Transformers: Arcee x Bumblebee
by SaphiraKoshi
Summary: A long story full of fluff that happens during Transformers Prime. Bumblebee x Arcee
1. Surprises

**Note: Don't own Hasbro's stuff, but I think these two make a cute couple. Enjoy the short story.**

**Bumblebee x Arcee **

Deep within the Autobot base one day…

For weeks Bumblebee had been secretly working on a birthday gift for Acree. Well, he had known Acree for a long time (for about few thousand decades, give or take a few eons) and wanted to give something more than just a simple pat-on-back and say the customary 'Yep, you're a year older' when her special day arrived. Early in the Great War of Cybertron, all gift giving stopped due to the continuous fighting and it became considered as a waste of resources since then. However, gift giving had been an important part of autobot life and Bumblebee was determined to bring this tradition back.

"Actions speak louder than words," whispered the yellow bot to himself as he placed the last touches on his secret project. "When Cliffjumper's spark stopped, it broke Acree's heart. Maybe this small gift will remind her that I still care about her," mused Bumblebee holding the finished gift to the light. It (the gift) was a beautiful reincarnation of Acree's favorite Cybertronian flower called a Silver Cristal Bud. Of course, on Cybertron it was a living plant; not welded copper wire for the stem and colorful glass pieces melted into a heart like shape for the bud. Still, it looked almost real. Besides Raff did a great job helping Bumblebee get the parts needed from the town's junk yard. "I am glad to have Raff as my human buddy," chuckled Bumblebee, pleased that the flower came out so nice. Alas, he was so engrossed in his thoughts that he did not notice someone coming up from behind.

"Hey, Bee! What are you working on there?" asked Acree, as she leaned over Bumblebee's shoulder to get a better look at the object in his hands.

"Buzz, beep, blooop!" replied Bumblebee, his eye brows shooting-up in alarm as he quickly hunched over and held the secret project closer to his chest plate not wanting the pretty little two wheeler to see what it was. Her birthday was still one day away and the flower would not be a surprise if she found out about it right now.

"What? Not even a tiny peak?" laughed Acree, her face sporting a quizzical brow as she sat down next to him.

Being not able to speak with words had annoyed Bumblebee like an unreachable rust patch on his axel for a long time, and this conversation did not help him forget about it. "I finished Acree's gift ten seconds ago," thought Bumblebee, rolling his eyes. "And she just had to sneak-up on me now, why did I not see this coming? If I could just speak like everyone else, this would be no trouble."

Acree rested her elbows on the table and clasped her delicate looking metal hands together. "Can you at least tell me what's going on here?"

"Beep, whirl, whine."

"Oh, a secret gift! Who's it for?" cried Acree, almost jumping from her seat in excitement. She had not seen a real gift in a while, and had not given one to someone since the war. This news totally made her mind go into over drive thinking about all the possible questions that she wanted answered about Bee's gift.

Bumblebee did not say anything hoping Acree would just go away, and not press him about this.

"O.k. if you don't want to show me, then that's fine with me," said Acree, landing a playful punch into his nearest bicep. "But remember, best friends like us should not keep secrets from each other."

He knew what was going to happen, but Bumblebee still looked straight into Arcee's light blue eyes when she said that last sentence. "Whenever she looks at me with those eyes, I can't say no to anything she asks of me," thought Bumblebee feeling a blush coming on. "Acree, I wish we were more than just best friends. I just don't have the guts to say those three important words to you." With a sigh, Bumblebee straitened-up his posture and pushed the now not-so-secret gift towards her. "Is that what I think it is?" whispered Arcee, feeling her heart stop for a moment. The flower was so beautiful and its bud sparkled with such intensity that she could not bring herself to touch it. After seeing her hesitate, Bumblebee gently took Acree's hands and placed the flower in them. But, he was not able to look strait at the fem bot without blushing harder. He smiled and made a few sounds to say "This gift is for you, Happy Early Birthday!" Acree was in shock. "You remembered my birthday? And how did you know this was my favorite flower in the whole universe?" she thought, but could not get the words to come out of her mouth. "What does it matter anyway? Bumblebee is the sweetest friend a girl can have!"

Acree hugged Bee and gave him a light kiss on the mouth. "Thank you so much Bee! I will keep this with me always," she said beaming with delight.

Now it was Bumblebees turn to go into shock. "Did she just kiss me? Yes, she did, get a hold of yourself!" thought Bumblebee, shaking his head. He never thought his first kiss would feel so sweet and natural. Bumblebee was sure now that he was in love with Acree.

"Bee, I better get going. Jack wanted to go for a spin on the dunes before sundown," giggled Acree, detangling from his arms and standing upright. She took the flower and put it into her side compartment located on her thigh. "Again, thank you very much, Bee. I will never forget this gift," said Acree blowing a kiss to him, while patting the compartment once to close it.

This action made Bumblebee's spark melt down to his feet for a moment or two. She turned leave with a beautiful smile on her face and walked away feeling her heart become lighter than air.

He watch her go, wishing the hug would have lasted longer than it did. And another kiss would not have hurt anybody but, Bumblebee was glad that his gift to Acree made her so happy. Maybe tomorrow he will ask her out on a date to watch the earth's sunset together. But, will he ever get the courage to say "I love you" to that pretty two wheeler?


	2. A Start

The Next Day…

All the autobots and their human friends gathered for Arcee's small Birthday Party in the main room where the ground bridge entrance could be accessed in a moment's notice, if Decepticon trouble should be spotted on the radar. For the party, even Ratchet (the grumpiest mech on the planet), put-up a few ribbons to decorated the command center and Jack's mom made a chocolate cake more suited to the children's tastes. But everyone felt the TLC going on and it was good to be together under the same roof without worrying about the outside world for a bit.

Of course, Optimus Prime had to give a short speech about Arcee's courage and skill on the battlefield. And while Wheeljack gave Arcee a big bear hug, Bumblebee struggled to contain his hands from ripping apart the overconfident mech dared to grab Arcee that way.

"Yeah, looks like I caught myself a hot-blooded femme. Who just happens to be the Birthday Bot today," chuckled Wheeljack, tightening his hold. He was going to say "babe" instead of "bot," but thought better of it.

"Hey, easy on the power grip there Jackie. You know how my cerebral cortex is when it comes to…."

"Really, Arcee? Is that being older stuff getting to you," replied Wheeljack razing an eye brow and showing off a cool, bad-boy grin. But, he relaxed his embrace and in return Arcee happily rested against his chest plate.

To interrupt the scene, and thank goodness because Bumblebee was totally going to blow.

"Whoop-Dee-Do! Today is Arcee's Birthday!" hooted Miko, sitting cross-legged on Bulkheads shoulder. "By the way, how old are you Arcee?"

The femme bot blushed and let out a sigh, as she gently pushed away from Wheeljack.

"Well, I don't know exactly in Cybertronian years. I think in earth years, I about 23. Give or take."

"I remember being a young, strapping mech with his whole life ahead of him," snorted Ratchet, taking a sip of spiked-energy oil. "Now, I am the oldest mech on the block. Enjoy it while you can, Arcee."

"Ah, Ratchet, don't be so glum. Optimus told me that Tup is the oldest mech these days," said Raff as he finished plugging in Miko's electric guitar to the loud speakers. "And sometimes being older has its perks."

"Now, what 'perks' are you referring to?" asked Jack, digging into his second slice of cake.

"For one, when I get older, no one can tell me I'm too young to do anything. And I get to stay-up for as long as I want."

This made everyone in the room roar with laughter and Miko was the loudest of them all. She nearly rolled off Bulkheads shoulder.

"Beep, whirl, booop! (Come on guys, let's not forget whose special day this is. Let's sing her a rock 'in B-day song!)," whistled Bumblebee using one arm to wrap around Arcee's tiny waist. He used the other to pick-up Raff and smoothly place the kid on his shoulder. That was Bulkhead's queue to get Miko down to floor level so she could play her music. If you could imagine Pink singing the "Happy Birthday to You song," that how hard Miko played it up!

Luckily, Miko had just ended the song when new Decepticon energon readings started the alarm going.

Bumblebee knew he had to ask Arcee out before it was too late. But, she had moved out of his grasp and started towards Miko and Jack. "How am I going to ask her now? I had it all planed out for after the party," thought Bumblebee, watching Arcee. "Why did that alarm have to go off?"

'Ah man, I had another song to play and everything," cried Miko, stopping her foot. "Sorry, Arcee. Happy Birthday anyway."

"You did great, Miko! I really enjoyed the song, thank you," giggled Arcee, giving Miko a hug. "It's been to long since I listened to that kind of music."

"Hey Miko, after this is over, maybe you can give another concert," remarked Jack as he helped himself to a third piece of cake. "And it's not like the world is going to end today, so you'll have enough time to practice to make it…." Miko gave him a "don't you dare say it" look. "Hah, I knew she was a closet perfectionist," thought Jack, inwardly laughing.

"The Decepticons are on the move again, and it looks like they got one of their old mines back-up," reported Ratchet to the group. "The mine in question is near a populated area, and if they do something stupid. Boom!"

"Ratchet, get the ground bridge running! Children, please stay put," ordered Optimus, as he checked the ammo in his trusty blaster.

Jack, Miko, and Raff pouted at the same time: "But, we…"

"Not this time, it is too dangerous," said Optimus cutting them off before they could say anything more.

"Oooo.k, Optimus….."

"Good," sighed Optimus, turning to address his fellow autobots. He noticed that Arcee looked a bit crestfallen, even though she tried not to show it. "Arcee, I am sorry to have to end your party early, but we are going to need all the help we can get in this mission," remarked Optimus, taking the small femme's hand in his own and giving it a gentle squeeze. Optimus was like a father to her in many ways, and Arcee liked him all the more because he treaded her with that special gentleness. If it weren't for him being a Prime, they could have been so much more to each other. "Bulkhead, Bumble, and Arcee you're with me. Wheeljack, think you could do some scouting?"

"Will do boss," smiled Wheeljack, flexing his muscles. "Just make sure I don't sneak around for too long. It gets boring."

"Fine with me," replied Optimus, before transforming. "Let's roll out!"

Bumblebee grabbed Arcee's arm before she could fallow the others into the open portal and gave her a "please, can I talk to you later? It is important" face before letting her go. She gave him a puzzled look, but said yes before running into the circle of green light.


	3. Cave Battle Part 1

Outside The Mine of Doom &amp; Gloom…

"I see Knockout ordering a few Decepticon drones around the opening to the cave," cracked Wheeljack's smooth voice over the intercom. "This looks too good to pass-up, can I just go and make some scrap mental out of those cons right now?"

"No Wheeljack, stay put till the teem regroups around your position," replied Optimus Prime, taking the view in under the cover of a few big trees. "We will storm the cave together on my mark."

"O.k. boss, over and out."

"With Knockout, who knows what's really going on in that mine," smirked Arcee, folding her slim arms over her buff chest plates. "It looks like a prefect trap to me."

"Be that as it may, there are humans living close by and we can't take the chance of Megatron deciding to harm them by blowing the mine," stated Optimus, using a gentle but determined voice as his fighting mask slid over his mouth. "Bumblebee, give us some cover fire as Bulkhead distracts our target!"

Everyone braced for the moment their leader would start the charge into the enemies' turf a few meters away.

Bumblebee did not want to stay in the background while Arcee charged into the fray without him by her side. He felt a strong urge to protect the femme with his whole being from the great danger of the situation, but he trusted Optimus instincts. Fast in and fast out seemed like the best option.

Optimus gave a battle cry, changing in with Arcee to his right and Bulkhead to his left. Arcee's arm pistils were out and blazing taking the first kill of the day.

"That's my girl! Looking hot as ever, kicking fenders and taking names!" thought Bumblebee, his own canons laying down cover fire. He noticed out of the corner of his optics, Wheeljack running for the middle of a group of drones. The duel blade wheeling mech went deep ninja, looking to school for cool as his blades slashed through the con's armor like nothing.

"Sometimes I envy that mech," whispered Bumblebee, rolling his eyes as he took-out a drone that was bearing down on Arcee. She gave him a grateful smile, before punching out the next con in her wake.

Bulkhead tried to make a grab for Knockout, but the slimy red mech got the better of his larger opponent by dodging at the last moment and landing a hard-right fist into the exposed jawline. Ouch!

"Hah! Looks like I lived up to my name," snickered Knockout, flexing his arms in a macho pose as Bulkhead hit the dirt. "Nice, not even one scratch on my perfect paint job."

"Wait till I get my hands on your pretty-boy hide!" growled Bulkhead getting-up and shaking the dust of his faceplate.

Optimus finished off two drones that once with one shot from his trusty blaster. He turned to Knockout and said: "You're out numbered and out gunned, Knockout, surrender now while you have the chance!"

"Temping offer, but I dare you to come and get me, you Autobot lame brains," taunted Knockout, before doing a literal bunny hop into the cave.

"What a three year old sparkling," frowned Arcee, taking aim at Knockout with one arm pistil. "And boy does that get on my nerves!" She fired, and the laser grazed the tip of Knockout's head spike. He let out a girly shriek, before completely disappearing into the darkness of the cave.

"See what I mean?"

She let out a cute snort, making Bumblebee and the others laugh.

"Well, I want first dibs on finding him," Bulkhead rumbled, starting into the cave after Knockout.

Optimus put a firm hand on the large mech's shoulder, stopping him.

"I know how you feel, but don't let your pride lead you in the wrong direction."

"Alright, Optimus…."

"Ratchet, can you tell me how many Decepticon energy signals are coming from the mine?" asked Arcee through her coms. "We totaled twenty out here so far."

"No signals coming from the cave accept one, but I can't tell of there is a disrupter or something jamming my scanners. My screen went crazy just now," replied Ratchet, his voice distorted by static. "I'm losing the-"

"Come in Ratchet! Ratchet come in!" cried Arcee, holding her hand to her ear trying to get the conation back. 'Shot, our coms are dead!"

"That was helpful," quipped Wheeljack, prepping a grenade. "I say we just blow the entrance, and leave."

Bumblebee and Arcee gave him a "don't even think about it" look. They almost looked like old sparkmates together. (i.e. old married couple in human terms) :)

"What? It's simple."

Suddenly, a ground bridge opened-up behind the team and out came Ratchet.

"Yep, they are jammed our stuff and magically fried some important wires to," snorted Ratchet, taking in a good view of the destroyed drones piled around Optimus and the others. "And I am going to need Wheeljack and Bulkhead to help me fix everything."

Optimus let out a small sigh. "Fine, take them both. Arcee, Bumblebee, and I will go into the mine to solve the other part of the problem."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, just send a ground bridge to my location in an hour no matter what," said Optimus with a grimace, turning to face the cave. "I will collapse the mine onto itself carefully, but first Arcee and Bee must help me clean house."

Ratchet nodded and went through the swirling green circle with Wheeljack and Bulkhead in toe.

"Are you all ready for this mission?" asked Optimus, looking at his two remaining team members by his side with beep blue eyes showing a cool confidence about them. "It could be our last."

"I am ready no matter what!" said Arcee and Bee nodded his head in agreement. But, as the trio walked their way deeper into the mine, Bumblebee could not help to wonder if he would make it long enough to tell Arcee how much she meant to him.

**What is really going in that cave? Will Bee ever get the chance to ask Arcee out on a date? Are our heroes going to make it out alive in the first place? Find out in the next chapter! SK**


	4. Cave Battle Part 2

Cave Battle Part 2

Bumblebee could not believe his optical lenses.

The cave was empty and there were no signs of Knockout or his slimy Decepticon buddies...Anywhere.

Optimus and Arcee seem just as surprised as he was.

They separated to search every inch of the cave, only to regroup empty handed.

"_Something is defiantly not right about this whole situation_," thought Bumblebee, flexing his restless cannons.

He could sense that both Optimus and Arcee felt the same way.

Bumblebee hated to admit it, but maybe Wheeljack had the right idea to just blow-up the cave and leave it be in the first place.

"Why would the Decepticons fight to protect an empty cave?" said Arcee, asking the question that lingered in everyone's mind. "Ugh, and I was looking forward to getting a dent or two into Knockout's pretty face-plates for Bulkhead!"

She then promptly sat on a bolder with her arms folded across her well plated chest, with frustration clearly written all over her face.

Bumblebee, again, could not help himself for thinking Arcee looked so cute at that moment. And wanted more than ever to ask her out for a date. But, with Optimus around, that was out of the question.

_"I hope we all make it back to base today in one piece,"_ thought Bumblebee, with a small sigh. "_I have to get her alone to ask her out, before I lose my courage_."

Since there was enough room on the bolder for his medium frame, he sat next to Arcee as Optimus did one last search of the cave.

Enjoying the warmth he felt from being next to the femme bot he loved, he picked up a small stone and examined it.

It was an ordinary stone, with a ruff gray surface.

But, it gave him an idea. Maybe it was just a hunch, but he had seen many old human mystery movies with Raff and there always seemed to be a hidden door somewhere that the hero would find.

Of course, by doing something completely random, the hero would open that door to revel the bad guys in the end.

So, Bumblebee chucked the stone, full speed, into the wall in front of him.

"Bee, what on earth!?" cried Arcee, almost startled off the bolder from his quick movement.

Sure enough, instead of the stone bouncing back, it remained lodged in place.

A large concealed door popped opened to revile a horde of Decepticon drones lugging boxes full of energon crystals.

Not known for being the brightest tools in the shed, the drones paused at the sight of the three, new unwelcomed guests.

Even Optimus was a bit startled at the Decepticon Operation Bumblebee had just uncovered, but he did not miss the opportunity to charge into the first line of drones. Optimus looked very much a Prime, as sparks and oil few passed his facemask as he cut down two drones at the same time.

Without breaking his stride, he put down another pair of drones at the same time!

Bumblebee was right behind his leader for one second, only to find himself back to back with Arcee.

He blasted a drone and punched another as Arcee sliced away with both her arm blades out.

"_That's my femme_!" whistled Bumblebee, as his fists made a hole into the chest of the nearest, unlucky drone.

Arcee heard the whistle and let out a hearty, but femine laugh as she jumped and spun around to land a blade into the face-plate of another drone. With that move, it was if she said "_There is just no stopping any of us Autobots today!"_

Bumblebee blocked out all the battle noise for a moment to let the Arcee's sweet laugh bounce around his mind. He loved hearing her hearty, femine laugh no matter the time or place. He also loved to catch a glimpse of the small smile that followed.

And there was nothing he would not do, to protect that small, special smile of hers.

To Bumblebee, this mission was looking pretty successful and he was glad to be part of it.

It was pure, awesome mayhem as the drone body count began to rise until there were just a few left.

But, something nagged him as he blasted a drone off of Optimus.

"_What is it_?" thought Bumblebee, right before he spotted a flash of red fly towards him.

It was Knockout and he was just about to live-up to his name…


	5. Cave Battle Part 3

Cave Battle Part 3

Bumblebee thought he was a goner.

There was no way he could block Knockout's sharp, talon-like nails and those were inches away from digging-out the spark from his wide open chest.

The world around him stopped to a crawl and Bumblebee could make out every detail of Knockout's face from his thin, cupids-bow mouth to his large, ruby-red eyes.

"_This mech really is too beautiful for his own good, almost like a femme_ bot," thought Bee, his eyes widening into large blue spheres in surprise. "_But, Arcee is much prettier. I only wish I could have told her that and much more before I die here_. _Why did I not see this coming?_"

He then closed his eyes, waiting for the blow to land and take his spark.

But, it did not come.

Because with arm blades crossed in front of her face, Arcee was able to block Knockout's claws.

Bumblebee could not believe it. Arcee saved him.

"Knockout, while I still stand, I will not let you take Bee's spark!" grunted Arcee, her knees beginning to buckle under the weight of Knockout's steady pushing.

Bumblebee could see that that she needed help, but a drone jumped on his back.

"Really?" thought Bumblebee, feeling the claws of the drone dig into his shoulders. "Hang in there Arcee!"

As he battled to pull the wily drone off, Arcee was left to deal with Knockout alone.

"Aw, my darling Arcee! I would gladly take your spark instead," chuckled Knockout, quickly de-tangling his claws from her blades.

Arcee rolled her eyes and charged at him.

When her arm blades met his claws, bright red sparks shot off them.

But, he landed a kick to her side, knocking her back.

Arcee felt the pain shoot down her side and clutched it with one hand, trying to stop the throbbing.

They circled each other, looking for an opening.

"Aw, I hated to do that to you Arcee. But, my paint job is at stake!" said Knockout with a half strung. "And judging by the way you are limping, you really should consider just surrendering to me. I promise to treat you well, before I toy with your pleasure framework."

"Just die!" cried Arcee, charging at her cheeky opponent.

Again, they clashed.

And this time Acree aimed for his face, but he dodged at the last minute and grabbed her wrist before she could retract it.

She tried to pull away and shake-off this vice-like claws.

But, because she was tired from fighting the other Decepticons, Knockout could easily overpower her.

One quick motion, he yanked her to the ground.

He was on top of her now, pining her down. While he still held on to her wrist, his other free hand gripped her neck.

Having his weight bare down on her slender hips made her hiss, "I hope you're not enjoying yourself to much, you..you slimy jerk!"

Knockout smirked, putting his face just inches from hers. "What? Aren't I a gorgeous mech? You should be flattered."

Arcee could not turn her face away, as Knockout helped himself to a kiss.

Thankfully it was quick.

"Great, so you are a kiss and kill kind of mech?"

"Well, if we were on the same side…it would be all kiss and no kill…."

But, before he could finish Arcee off, a yellow flash slipped around Knockout's neck from behind and jerked upward.

Knockout had let go of Arcee to pull at the thing that choked him.

The yellow "thing" that chocked the red Decepticon was Bumblebee's arm.

Bumblebee tore off the drone in time to see Knockout steal a kiss from Arcee and it brought him into a rage that he had never dared to unleash until now. There was no way he would let that Depiction get away with kissing his girl, his only one true love.

He was quick to put Knockout into a headlock, and with all his strength, he pulled Knockout off Arcee and tossed the Decepticon into a nearby control panel like a sack of energon crystals.

When Knockout crash landed, electricity coiled and coursed through his body, causing him to blackout.

Bumblebee started towards his now incapacitated enemy, but stopped short when he notice Arcee was still on the ground, unmoving.

He rushed to Arcee's side and cradled her in his arms. Was he too late to save her?

"Beep, whirl, whirl," (Arcee, wake-up) cried Bumblebee, caressing her face gently.

He could see her eyes were closed and that her neck bore the marks of Knockout's handy work.

But, she was breathing and that was a good sign.

By now, Optimus had finished destroying the rest of the drones and had come along Bumblebees side.

He put two and two together when he saw Knockout in a heap and Bumblebee holding a lifeless looking Arcee.

"Is Arcee alright?" asked Optimus while putting a hand on Bumblebee's shoulder.

"Whirl, Whirl." (She is alive, but we need to get her back to base.)

Optimus nodded his head and called home base, hoping that their systems were back.

The grumbly voice of Ratchet broke through, "Everything is back online, despite my not so helpful helpers (When put together: Miko, Wheeljack, and Bulkhead did not make the best geek squad in the universe) Are you all alright? I am picking-up a high concentration of energy around you."

"The energy you are picking-up, is coming from the energon crystals in the walls here. And Bumblebee and I are fine, but Arcee needs medical attention. Send a ground bridge to our location."

"Will do Optimus! Maybe we can finally secure a fresh energon stockpile!"

But, Ratchet spoke to soon, because Knockout coughed out:

"Like I would leave this energon to you Autobots!"

All the operational panels' glowed red and a cheesy computer voice echoed throughout the mine's loud speakers:

"All Decepticons to Evacuation Zone!" "All Decepticons to Evacuation Zone!" "Mine set to self-destruct!" "Mine set to self-destruct!"

"So, you're plan all along, to get us trapped here?" growled Optimus, taking a step towards Knockout with his awesome flame styled sword drawn.

"Ah, well, it was really Megatron and Starscream's idea!" whimpered Knockout, struggling to get his fender out of the panel. "I would love to stick around and explain everything. But, I'd better leave!"

Optimus was going to finish off the all too pretty mech, but Knockout was able to dislodge himself fast enough to dodge the blow. (Yes, he thought of himself as quick and athletic (and not just perfectly handsome)) ;)

Knockout had also managed to call-up his own ground bridge. He ran and jumped into the swirling greenlight, escaping with a few drones that could drag themselves into it too.

"Always running away, the cowards!" said Optimus, shaking his head in disgust. "Now, where's our ground bridge? Ratchet, better hurry."

The mine started to collapse as the explosives began to go off.

But, just in the nick of time, the Autobot's own ground bridge appeared and Bumblebee dashed into the welcoming blue green light, carrying Arcee as Optimus followed close behind.


End file.
